Halls of Power II Update
New Episode – Halls of Power Part II! Darkseid is relentless in his efforts to gather ancient artifacts of the Old Gods and has turned his legions on the Celestial City, home of Orion and the New Gods of New Genesis. Meanwhile, on Apokolips, Granny Goodness is abducting Earth's greatest heroes and villains to see how well they stand up against the cruelty of Apokoliptian machinations. Halls of Power Part II features new daily solo content, two new Duos, a new four-player Operation, a new eight-player Operation and a new Raid. Earn up to 6.5 new skill points and fight for new high-level gear inspired by the New Gods. Halls of Power Part II is free to access for Members. To play this content your character must be level 30 and have a minimum Combat Rating of 111. Look for The New Gods II in your Mission Journal to begin your adventures in Halls of Power Part II. New Solo Content! New solo daily content and 8-player bounty missions on New Genesis! New Duos! Players receive two new 2-player Duos! Resource Recovery *Darkseid has as sent Mantis to recover an ancient resource in the depths of the Necropolis, but Mister Miracle is leading a team of heroes in a race to get there first! **Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Duo under Tier 7 of the 2 Player Tab. **Minimum Combat Rating: 111 **Suggested Combat Rating: 121 League Hall: Malfunction *Regain control of the security wing and repel the assault on the League Hall's systems. **Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Duo under Tier 7 of the 2 Player Tab. **Minimum Combat Rating: 111 **Suggested Combat Rating: 117 New Four Player Content! Players receive a new 4 Player Operation! Operation: Fatal Exams *Disturbing intel has been uncovered after recent attacks on allied League Halls. Investigate the intel and uncover who is behind the recent attacks. **Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Operation under Tier 7 of the 4 Player Tab. **Minimum Combat Rating: 111 **Suggested Combat Rating: 120 New Eight Player Content! Players receive a new 8 Player Operation and a new Raid! Operation: New Genesis Now *The forces of Apokolips are targeting the Energy Conversion Chambers attached to the underbelly of the floating Celestial City. Make your way inside the chamber and help Lightray (Heroes) or Steppenwolf (Villains). **Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Operation under Tier 7 of the 8 Player Tab. **Minimum Combat Rating: 111 **Suggested Combat Rating: 118 Happiness Home *Granny Goodness has abducted and brainwashed one of Earth’s most powerful beings. It’s up to you to remove this dangerous weapon from her control. **There is also an Elite version of this Raid that offers greater rewards! Players must complete the regular version of Happiness Home in order to queue for the Elite version. **Open your On Duty Menu and look for the new Raid under Expert Tier 7 of the 8 Player Tab. **Minimum Combat Rating: 111 **Suggested Combat Rating: 122 New PvE Gear! Players can earn new suit sets inspired by Mister Miracle or Big Barda for Heroes, and inspired by Kalibak and Steppenwolf for Villains. All Halls of Power Part II gear drops are un-attuned. Halls of Power Part II Elite raid bosses have a chance to drop gear with set bonuses! Wearing four or eight pieces of gear from a set now grants a bonus based on your role! New Base Items! Collect new base items by participating in Halls of Power Part II content, most of which are inspired by the Old Gods and New Genesis. New Collections & Feats! Earn new Collections and Feats awarding a total of six skill points by completing Halls of Power Part II content. Collections award new styles inspired by Halls of Power Part II content. New Character Select Background! Players can now select New Genesis as their Character Select Background. Loot Choice Players will now have the opportunity to choose what loot they receive from bosses. Upon defeating a boss, the player will be presented with a new UI that allows them to choose from a list of available loot. After the main choice has been made, the UI will then display all items received from the KO. Rare Reward Balance To eliminate extreme runs of bad luck, we will now track how often a player does not receive a rare drop. After a certain number, chances to get a rare drop will be increased until it is virtually guaranteed a player will receive that rare drop. When a rare drop is received, the counter resets. Game Update 47 Voice Chat *Invites to custom Voice Chat channels have been disabled temporarily while a technical issue is resolved. Legends *Ursa's and Zod's Backfist attack damage has been increased to bring it in-line with the recent melee finisher damage increase. Items *Artifact quality items should no longer appear as Epic quality items. Vault The following neck items are once again the proper rarity level: *Champion's Choker of Endurance *Champion's Necklace of Endurance *Champion's Pendant of Endurance *Champion's Sautoir of Endurance *Controller's Choker of Endurance *Controller's Necklace of Endurance *Controller's Pendant of Endurance *Controller's Sautoir of Endurance *Fighter's Choker of Endurance *Fighter's Necklace of Endurance *Fighter's Pendant of Endurance *Fighter's Sautoir of Endurance *Healer's Choker of Endurance *Healer's Necklace of Endurance *Healer's Pendant of Endurance *Healer's Sautoir of Endurance *Slugger's Choker of Endurance *Slugger's Necklace of Endurance *Slugger's Pendant of Endurance *Slugger's Sautoir of Endurance The following ring items are once again the proper rarity level: *Dominator's Eternium Knucklespike *Dominator's Iron Knucklespike *Dominator's Steel Knucklespike *Dominator's Vanadium Knucklespike *Guardian's Eternium Knucklespike *Guardian's Iron Knucklespike *Guardian's Steel Knucklespike *Guardian's Vanadium Knucklespike *Medic's Eternium Knucklespike *Medic's Iron Knucklespike *Medic's Steel Knucklespike *Medic's Vanadium Knucklespike Category:Halls of Power Part II Category:Game Update Category:Episode